


Disappearing Burns

by MuteObsidianDagger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, i'll add more later, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteObsidianDagger/pseuds/MuteObsidianDagger
Summary: Gray's Demon slayer magic wasn't able to fully rid Lucy's body of Natsu's burns. Every time Natsu see's Lucy his heart feels heavy and guilt pools in his stomach. So, he decides to leave on another 'training' adventure. However, he leaves Happy and Lucy behind.Lucy decides to take Happy and go after Natsu. But what she doesn't know is that someone is after her to try to turn her into another E.N.D.Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. All OC's and plot belong to me. Cover art belongs to me as well.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Disappearing Burns

THIRD P.O.V.  
~Natsu

Natsu sat in the back of the guild hall. By the way some members were glancing at him, he could tell they were worried. He’d been doing this almost routinely since the war with Alvarez ended and he saw what he did. He’d come into the guild, watch all his friends, then either get a job request or leave by mid-afternoon. No matter how many times Gray, Happy, and even Lucy had told him it wasn’t his fault, he knew it was. It was _his_ fault. _He_ had been E.N.D. _He_ had caused the scars on Lucy’s body.

When Lucy had re-written the book of E.N.D. the demon magic had infiltrated her body. Gray had kept her from dying with his Demon Slayer magic, but it didn’t completely stop the demonic fire from burning her and leaving her scarred. When you focused your senses very hard, you could feel it. Natsu was still able to sense the demonic power from the burns. It emanated from Lucy’s body and choked Natsu to the point he had to leave the Guild Hall. So Natsu never let his sense delve further than that, never let himself feel how he had hurt her.

He knew that Wendy had tried tirelessly to heal the burns to no avail. Lucy had been seen by Porlyusica at the Master’s suggestion to have her try. She hadn’t been able to come up with a way to erase the scars. Porlyusica had given Lucy a salve to cool off the burns and then left the guild, muttering something about humans being annoying. The healer had left a note of instructions on what the salve was made of, what it should be used for, and how to use it. Everyone had crowded around Lucy to try and read the paper. In the end, Levy had gently taken it from Lucy and read it aloud after some members had fallen over trying to see over each other.

Levy’s voice had carried over everyone then, reading out the precise instructions from Porlyusica’s taut hand-writing. _“This salve includes several herbs that are normally used to treat burns and like injuries. I have imbued it with a special Ice Magic based potion. The salve should be applied once daily, at a consistent time. Noncompliance with this will prove the daily dose ineffective. Come see me when the bottle is close to empty. Below is a list of the ingredients used in the salve.”_

Everyone had glanced at each other, none realizing that the medicine would be a permanent thing. Silence had wrung out until Happy snatched the bottle from Lucy to inspect it. The unguent itself was a light blue, almost white in color. Happy sniffed at it and recoiled. “Yuck, I was hoping it’d smell like fish!” the blue cat exclaimed. Laughter rang out from everyone and Lucy hit him upside the head with a copy of Sorcerer Weekly.

“You idiot, why would it smell like fish?! Anyway wouldn't the smell of fish be the more repulsive one?” Lucy questioned the Exceed while taking back her ointment. She hesitantly brought it up to her nose to smell it; everyone else holding their breath. Lucy breathed in the scent of Porlyusica’s concoction and then leveled Happy with a deadpan expression. “It smells like peppermint you dumb cat. Why would you consider this yucky?”

Happy stared at Lucy with a faux-concerned expression and said, “Anything that doesn’t smell like fish is yucky Lucy, don’t you know?” The rest of the guild had broken out in jovial laughter, with the exception of Carle who muttered a “good grief” under her breath and Lucy, who glared at him and pushed him away. Once everyone had settled Lucy pocketed the bottle and joined in with the guilds excitement.

It had been a month since then and Natsu hadn’t seen that bottle since, neither at the Guild Hall nor at Lucy’s apartment. Though maybe because he hasn’t been to her apartment since she’d gotten the unguent. He could tell she was worried about him. He’d been by her street and noticed how she’d left her window open, even when it rained. Almost like she was hoping he’d come back to her and be normal. Despite this, he couldn’t bring himself to go in, to be alone with her.

The sound of the guild door opening broke Natsu out of his thoughts. He looked towards the entrance and saw Lucy walking in holding Happy to her chest while talking with Juvia. _‘When did they get so close?’_ Natsu briefly thought before he focused on Lucy. The red burn marks contrasted her porcelain skin. He watched as Lucy led Juvia over to the bar, smiling brightly at everyone as voices rang out greetings. His Dragon Slayer hearing let him listen as she discussed a book she’d read with Juvia. Natsu heard her order a strawberry milkshake from Mira and he watched as Juvia and her walked over to a table on the opposite side of the guild.

Almost as if she could sense him watching her, Lucy stopped talking and swivelled her head around the guild. He looked down before she noticed him watching and stood up to leave. As he left, he could feel her watching him the same way he’d watched her.

~^~^~  
~Lucy

Lucy watched as Natsu left the guild. She was sure that it was him that was watching her. After all, it was always him. Everytime she was in the guild recently, she could feel eyes on her. Lucy had caught him looking a few times without him knowing. She knew he felt guilty, he’d even said as much after the Alvarez war. Natsu had apologized profusely and no matter how many times she had told him it wasn’t his fault he kept apologizing. _‘I even told him that I didn’t care. It’s just a few blemishes. Plus, the burns make me look badass,’_ Lucy thought to herself.

“Lucy-san? What’s wrong?” Lucy turned her attention back to the blue haired water mage and let out a soft smile at Juvia’s question.

“Nothing’s wrong. Sorry I interrupted you, please continue,” Lucy told her concerned friend. Juvia narrowed her eyes a little before continuing her summary of a book she’d enjoyed. Lucy nodded along but tuned the girl's voice out. _‘How can I make sure Natsu understands that it doesn’t matter?’_ Lucy thought to herself. An idea occurred to her and she popped up from her chair.

“Sorry Juvia-chan, I have something I need to take care of.” Lucy told the surprised girl. Lucy made her way over to the bar where Happy was talking with Carle. The blue Exceed seemed to be gushing about the fish he was currently holding. Lucy approached the two and spoke. “Ne, Carle, can I borrow Happy for a little while? It’s important,” Lucy asked the white cat.

“Of course, Lucy. Please take the tom-cat,” Carle answered and ignored Happy’s sad wail as Lucy grabbed him and hurried out of the guild.

“Lucy! Let go! You’re gonna damage my fish,” Happy screeched at the blonde. Lucy ignored him and kept heading towards her apartment. Once she got there, she set Happy on her bed and turned to him.

“Happy, what’s wrong with Natsu? I know he feels guilty about my scars, but that can’t be all, can it? He won’t talk to me and I’m scared,” Lucy told the cat who was looking up at her with a confused face. Once he heard her words however, realization seemed to flash in his eyes.

“I’m sure you’ve figured most of it out already, Lucy. He found out he was a demon, related to the Dark Mage Zeref, then that same mage waged war on his family. Afterwards, he saw that the magic that brought him back to life left permanent burn scars on you,” Happy told Lucy. The blonde felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew it but didn’t want to believe it.

Lucy wiped at her eyes and felt determination set it. Happy’s brows furrowed at the girl's sudden change in attitude, but understood at her next words. “Then we need to figure out a way to make him see that it wasn’t his fault. He needs to know that none of that was his fault,” Lucy said.

“Aye!” Happy said determinedly. Afterwards, the two stayed up late, brain-storming ideas and plans, not knowing that the pink haired Dragon Slayer they were discussing was sinking deeper into his own despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's chapter one. I've been planning this fanfiction for a long time and I'm happy to finally publish the first chapter. I've had it started for a while, and I can finally say that I'm proud of the way it's turned out. It's not exactly a long chapter, only 1,402 words, but future chapters will be longer. I felt that the way the last paragraph went, it was better to end it there. Anyways, thanks for reading this! (Also posted on Wattpad) 
> 
> -J


End file.
